Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2: First Chapter
by choboxpp
Summary: Warning some language F-words, etc. I apologize if you are sensitive to that kind of language. You've been warned. This is also my first fanfiction so I'm open to all kinds of criticism to help my writing. Thank you in advance for your help! Enjoy!


This is my first fanfic so I'm open to all kinds of criticism, please be nice :D. My grammar is a little bit shaky, I haven't written a lot of stories so I wasn't sure about how to place the punctuations, but if you know, please tell me. Thank you in advance for your help! Enjoy!

November 18th

Task Force 141

"Desperate Times"

Captain Eric Bautista

The sun shined radiantly overhead beating down on the soldiers in the helicopter. The heat was almost unbearable and the heavy weight of their armor was not helping. A soldier stuck his head out the window and yelled out in relief, as the wind blew on his face blowing away his perspiration. There was dense forest for countless miles, never ending no matter how much the helicopter traveled. At last the destination was finally coming to an end. The soldiers knew it was only going to get worse. Being in the helicopter was going to be heaven for them compared to the dense foliage they would have to traverse through. Captain Bautista broke the silence.

"Check your weapons," screamed Bautista over the roaring noise of the helicopters engine, "Ives cover the comm and link it with Overlord!"

The helicopters wings slowed down and soon the helicopter came to hovering stop. The pilot turned around and gave Bautista the thumbs up. "Okay we're Oscar mike boys! Let's move!" The three soldiers hustled towards the door. "DeMichael get the ropes!" yelled the captain. One by one the soldiers slid down the rope into dense forest.

"This is Angel One, Overlord, we have reached our destination and are moving to our second objective, over." The radio crackled but it cleared up after some tuning, "Roger that Angel One, we have you on our transmitter, proceed to your next objective. Over"

"DeMichael, take lead," whispered Bautista. "There is a village 2 miles southeast from our current location. Our mission is to find the village, then wait for further orders. Hoorah?" Ives and DeMichael nodded, "Roger that," they said in unison.

The three crept for two miles through thick foliage and an unforgiving sun. They walked passed artifacts left from the scars of the Vietnam war. Mines were prevalent and the three had to keep an eye for any suspicious wiring. At last, they caught sight of the village they were supposed to find. The village was comprised of old rotting wooden buildings and huts. It shocked the soldiers that were actually people living here, but they knew that any of those civilians may be an enemy militant.

"Overlord come in, this Angel One, we have reached the second checkpoint and have located the village, waiting further orders over."

"Roger that Angel One, proceed into the village with caution heading south, there you will find a cave where we believe is the whereabouts of Soap MacTavish, Over."

Bautista scanned the outlines of the village. Apparently, the village was once a military outpost by looking at the watchtower at the entrance of the village. Luckily, no one was in the watchtower. There was only one civilian walking in the streets. Bautista saw an opportunity. "Ives run to the third house with the red barrels and hold that position!" "DeMichael on me!" The soldiers slowly crept to their positions. The village was very quiet. Bautista wished he could take out the civilian that could make infiltrating simpler, but he knew that was out of order. They could not engage anyone in the village until they had certain proof they were dangerous. The soldiers stood still for a couple minutes, but more villagers started to come out into the streets. "Shit," Bautista muttered to himself. "Ives, try and run around the village's fence lining and sneak up into that watchtower," whispered Bautista into his headset. Ives shook his head. He waved a hand signal notifying Bautista that there were three plus civilians in his current position. Bautista grunted in frustration. He needed a new plan. Bautista peeked past the corner of the building, eyeing down the alley towards the middle of the street. "Clear, follow me DeMichael!" The two soldiers scurried over to the next building. The building had a backdoor. Bautista slowly opened it peering into a dingy room littered with debris. He walked slowly staying in the dark shadows. He could see clearly into the next room and into the main street through the building's windows. DeMichael and Bautista walked over to the windows, this gave them a much better view of the main street. "This village is a mess," snarled DeMichael, "People still living in this shit." "Cut the chatter DeMichael." Bautista saw a chance that they could bolt across to the next building. Once they made it to the other side of the village, they could jump over the fence walls and follow it south straight to the cave. Ives cut in, "Captain! Are you seeing this! Two jeeps with armed civilians!" An explosion rang out, and the streets filled with screaming civilians. "What the hell is going on!" DeMichael yelled. The civilians armed with rifles and handguns opened fire onto the villagers. Soon three more trucks came in with more armed civilians. "Bandits," cried Ives. "Permission to engage!?" "Negative! Ives, do not engage the enemy! I repeat do not engage!" Ives swore. "I'm pinned down!" Bautista knew this was their only chance. "DeMichael pop a smoke and run to the building in front of us!" Once the smoke rose, the two soldiers dashed across the streets into the next building. A familiar gunshot rang.

"FUCK!" Ives cried out, "THEY FOUND ME!"

"ANGEL ONE I AM PINNED DOWN! TAKING HEAVY FIRE! BATTLE INEFFECTIVE OVER!"

"Shit! Stay calm Ives," Bautista ordered.

"Overlord, we have engaged unknown hostiles in the village over! I repeat engaging hostiles!"

"That is a negative Angel One, you will compromise the mission! Do not engage the hostiles, proceed to the original plan and investigate the cave!"

"What the fuck do we do," DeMichael yelled.

"We help Ives," said Bautista.

DeMichael smiled.


End file.
